


Don't Go Solo

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Comic, Every fan has a theory about how they met, First Meeting, Headcanon, Humor, Mr. Waverly also ships Napollya, Pre-Series, Reference to the Legend of Zelda Universe, Thank you Mr. Waverly!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: Alexander Waverly isn't just the Sentimental Grandmother of the Year. He's also the Best Matchmaker of the Year.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Man Who has Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627053) by [Rose_of_Pollux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux). 



> Disclaimer: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to MGM Television, Warner Bros., and Norman Felton's team of producers, novel and script writers.
> 
> The franchise "The Legend of Zelda" belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto-sensei, and Nintendo.
> 
>  
> 
> With the Cold War context, the fear of a nuclear holocaust, the social, polictical, racial conflicts, and everything that was happening, maybe the showrunners thought that setting up Napoleon and Illya, the American and the Soviet, as best partners (or husbands) ever was the wisest plot trick for the series. It certainly was, but nearly all the fans, especially the shippers, really really love to indulge in headcanons, wondering how they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me, Mr. Solo! But, to survive against T.H.R.U.S.H. you need more than your Special and your wits! 
> 
> (~singing) It's dangerous to go alone, take this!
> 
> Do you have any feelings or headcanons to share? They will always be warmily welcome!


End file.
